literately_everythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Roller-coaster Tycoon series
The roller-coaster tycoon series is a series of video-games about making your own amusement parks, there are a total of 6 (There is a new game coming soon) games at the moment and are all available on PC, except the 5th game which is for mobile.There are different game modes of the game as well, the game does not have a main goal and you can come back to it when ever you want. Career Mode In career mode you are started with the main entrance and some money to spend on rides and shops etc, this is the main mode of the game and you must build a successful park that will introduce peeps, you can get money from opening lots of shops, the park does not just need shops and rides, it needs greenery to spice up the scenery. You also have to unlock rides to build them. Sandbox In Sandbox mode you are given infinite money and everything is unlocked, in this mode you can build whatever you want and create the craziest roller-coasters. You will still have to take care of the peeps though. Some of their sounds are over-used in other games. Peeps Peeps are the main npc of the game, they are cartoonish people who are basically your customers, you can let them ride rides only if you open them and you can view the POV wherever they go, you can also hire peeps as entertainers or any other helpers. Also a funny thing to do when your bored in the 3rd game is build a balloon shop and click on the peeps balloons which will cause the balloons to pop. In the 1st and 2nd game, they can be killed, in the 3rd you can destroy their rides, they will just injure themselves though. Employees You can hire employees for your park, they come in handy for when animals roam loose, rides break down, or people break down into vomit. Cheats Rollercoaster tycoon 3 Isambard Kingdom Brunel - Fully trains all staff (Costs you nothing but the wages of all staff will rise to maximum) FPS - Displays a Frames Per Second counter. Ghost Town - Will stop the flow of peeps coming into your park. This seems irreversible and the only way to disable it is to shut down the game fully. Andrew Thomas - Decreases track friction, which can make coasters go faster along their tracks David Braben - Allows the player to raise the launch and lift chain for roller coasters to 2236.94mph. Usage: Select a coaster. Select "Operating Mode". You must have "Powered Launch" selected to alter the Launch Speed. Andrew Gillett - Sets track friction to 0. (On the first Career mission, this code will double the value rating of your park - which will complete your first mission objective. On other tested missions, it seems to possibly cause a slight increase in park value too.) John D Rockefeller - Increase your money by $10,000 Chris Sawyer - Cheer (Lp) - All guests applaud you; Jump into the air Mouse - They follow the mouse cursor. They start off looking at the ground because the cursor is at the bottom of the screen. Wave it around a bit and the peeps watch! Guido Fawkes- Enables the "Advanced firework editor". Usage: Scenery -> Firework Mixmaster -> Fireworks Displays -> Add firework display -> Advanced firework editor. Atari - Cheer (Fade) - All guests applaud you James Hunt - You are given a buggy vehicle to drive - exit coaster-cam and delete as scenery when done. Probally the most well known. D Lean - Open the "Flying Camera" routes editor - You can also use CTRL-SHIFT-0 (the number zero). A Hitchcock - Hitchcock - lots of ducks appear. PhotoStory - Peeps take photos. ATITech - Every Person (both guests & staff) move super fast, though the game time passes at normal speed (rides & coasters do not speed up; expires after 20 seconds) Make Me Sick - All guests become Sick and vomit immediately. John Wardley - No Coaster Height Limit (ride & coaster tracks can be built without height limitations) Frontier - Unbreakable (Buildings/Rides/Coasters do not break down any longer) Jon Roach - Ride All Rides (make all guests ride every parkride before leaving the park) or, it may just make guests ignore their nausea rating Sam Denney - Ride All Coasters (make all guests ride every park coaster before leaving the park) or, it may just make guests ignore their nausea rating Atomic - Causes "nuke" shock-waves on coaster crashes. Rollercoaster tycoon 1 and 2 Andy Hine - Thinks "Nice ride! But not as nice as the Phoenix..." after leaving a roller coaster. Chris Sawyer - Takes pictures frequently when "walking" Damon Hill - Rides all Go Karts four times as fast Elissa White - Thinks "Brilliant...it's an Intamin Ride" when on any ride made by Intamin (Giga Coaster, Inverted Impulse Coaster, etc.) (NOTE: Only works in RCT2) John Wardley - Thinks "Wow!" often Katie Brayshaw - Waves occasionally Melanie Warn - Sets the guest's Happiness to almst maximum, give them full energy, and removes nausea upon renaming Michael Schumacher - Rides all Go Karts twice as fast Mr. Bean - Rides all Go Karts at 3 km/h Simon Foster - Paints occasionally TriviaCategory:Roller-coaster tycoon * The first letter in an animal's name is the first letter in the animal species' name. * Rollercoaster tycoon 4 is the only RT game on mobile. Category:Internet Category:PC games Category:PC Category:Tycoon games